


Peter and Wade Make a Sextape! (For Tony)

by fyreyantics



Series: Kinktober 2019 [21]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Humiliation, I think the title says it all tbh, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Tapes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 15:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21182057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyreyantics/pseuds/fyreyantics
Summary: Kinktober 2019 Day 21 - Exhibitionism





	Peter and Wade Make a Sextape! (For Tony)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still behind and it's going to be a crazy weekend so I'll be even more behind, whoo! I think I'm spending two days instead of one on the prompts now, but I just want the whole idea I've come up with, not a small version.
> 
> Anyway, there are bits that in an ideal situation I would still be working on (hey, they're not glaringly obvious...hopefully).

Tony had more or less gotten used to the idea that Peter and Deadpool were dating. He was even coming close to not hating it - and it wasn’t just because Deadpool was a loose-cannon and a complete homicidal maniac (less homicidal now, according to Peter, but still a maniac by Tony’s books). It was also the fact that everyone - all the Avengers, all the associates, even Pepper - acted like Tony was somehow Peter’s surrogate father, and as soon as Peter and Deadpool were officially an item, everyone expected him to act like one. Apparently Tony’s disdain for their relationship was paternal and protective, when maybe, just maybe, it came from a completely different place.

Ironically, the one person who saw through him was Deadpool himself.

“So,” Deadpool said as both him and Tony stood alone in the kitchen. “I have this crazy theory, and Petey’s going to be so mad that I’m bringing it up with you, but...you think he’s pree-tty hot, don’tcha?”

Tony stilled. He gave Deadpool a careful look, trying to figure out his game.

“I mean, I don’t blame you. That ass is fine. But,” and Deadpool paused, his laissez faire attitude dropping, “other people don’t, do they?”

Tony made an annoyed ‘tch’. “What do you want, Deadpool?” he asked flatly.

“He digs you too,” Deadpool said simply, Tony frowning in disbelief. “You know, in a sexy way. One of those fun schoolboy crushes and flourishes into raging hard ons. You know the ones.”

“Look, if this doesn’t have a point -”

“Yeah, uh, I think he wants a threesome.”

Tony’s brain short-circuited. “I’m sorry, what?”

“I’m down for it. I get why you might not want my ugly mug involved, but I could always just watch, I’m pretty sure Peter has a bit of an exhibitionist streak, if you know what I mean.”

Tony put his hand to his forehead, eyebrows furrowing. “Okay, okay. Forgive me if I don’t believe you, but I kind of don’t.”

Deadpool tilted his head. “Wow, didn’t strike you as insecure.”

“I’m not -”

“He does want to fuck you. Scout’s honour.”

Tony laughed, more out of annoyance than anything else. “This is ridiculous, I’m leaving.”

He was part-way through striding out the room when Deadpool said, “I’ll make the sex tape to prove it!”

Tony ignored him, and definitely held it against him when sexual fantasies featuring Peter dominated his thoughts for the next couple of weeks.

* * *

It was a Thursday night when Tony got the email. It was short with a video file attached which Tony eyed distrustfully. The email read:

_hey iron hunk_

__

__

_peter and I made a porno!!!!! just for u!!!!!!_

_ps. share this w/ any1 and I’ll cut ur knees out :)_

Tony didn’t have to think very hard to figure out who had sent it. He asked Friday to scan for viruses, and when none turned up, stared at the file for a good half minute. The temptation, just to even see a still image of Peter, ignited something deep inside of him that only grew the more he sat with it.

Tony closed his eyes, took a breath, and opened the file.

What looked like Peter’s room came into focus, the line of vision set to an empty bed with a blue duvet cover.

"This is ridiculous," Peter said off camera. There was the sound of clothes being removed. "There's no way he'd even want to see this."

"Then why'd you agree to it?"

"...shut up."

The tape cut to Peter facing the camera on a bed, shirtless but wearing boxers. Wade sat behind him, holding flush against his body. 

Tony stared wide-eyed, forgetting to breathe. He took a sharp intake of air and swallowed, because Peter looked gorgeous, incredible, and Tony couldn’t believe this was real.

Wade nibbled at Peter's earlobe while his fingers played with Peter's dusky nipples. Peter let out soft gasps, eyelids heavy.

"Look at the camera, baby boy."

Peter bit his lip and opened his eyes, looking straight down the lens. Tony could see him trying to hold back and stay in control but ultimately failing, especially when Wade sucked on his neck and pinched Peter's nipples roughly. He made an adorable little whine. The bulge in Peter's boxers were becoming more obvious.

"Do you want to show Mr Stark your pretty little cock?"

Peter almost jumped when Wade's hand smoothed down his side, resting at his hip and slipping fingers under the elastic waistband.

"Ah!"

Wade tugged them down, Tony watching intently for the exact moment that Peter's cock sprung free. Tony wouldn't exactly call it small - it was average in size and length - but the pinkish head, the smooth curvature and distinct ridge made it cute and pretty. It would fit so easily in Tony’s grip. He could picture pumping Peter's cock, the cute tip peeking out with every down-stroke.

Peter definitely looked self-conscious now.

"Hmm...baby boy, what do you think Tony Stark would like to see?"

Wade's hand reached to fondle Peter's balls, his other hand playing with the head of Peter's cock. Peter wriggled his hips, flushed and letting out tiny moans that went straight to Tony’s cock.

"No suggestions, baby boy? Maybe you should stretch yourself open for me. He can see what you look like when you're desperate to be fucked."

A shudder appeared to pass through Peter.

"Talk to the camera while I get the lube," Wade told him as he shifted out of frame.

"What?" Peter looked after him, panic in his eyes. He ducked his eyes, frowned, then turned to look at the lens. "Hi?" Peter said tentatively. "I hope, uh, you don't mind this. Or you're enjoying it? God, I don't know what Wade expected me to say. I know, um, he said you were interested, but I’m sorry if you’re not and - " he looked off-camera desperately for Wade.

"Aaaand I've got it," Wade announced. "Turn around."

Peter turned around. Wade gave him some lube and Peter slowly began to open himself up.

It was the first time Tony had seen Peter's bare ass - two mounds of smooth skin, absolutely perfect, and Tony wished he was there just to feel it and to palm the soft curve in his hands. 

Peter spread himself and pressed a wet finger past the tight ring of muscle, a pleased hum coming from him. Tony couldn't help but imagine that he was the one stretching Peter open, sinking his fingers inside him and watching Peter grow more and more desperate.

Peter had three fingers but it looked awkward and like he couldn't move them how he wanted to.

"Wade," Peter whined.

"Come on, baby boy, let's show Tony what you look like when you're being fucked."

Peter turned around, Wade positioning him so his face was perfectly visible for the camera. Tony swallowed thickly, able to watch as Wade slowly entered him, Peter's mouth opening ever-so-slightly, a soft gasp leaving him.

Tony couldn't help but relieve the growing pressure in his pants, undoing his pants and letting his cock spring out. He stroked along the shaft as Wade picked up his pace, Peter moaning and looking straight down the camera.

He couldn't believe Peter was doing this. Sweet, innocent Peter filming himself getting fucked, knowing Tony would see it, and getting off to it.

"Tony," Peter gasped.

Tony’s cock twitched in his grasp.

"You thinking about him watching you, baby boy? I bet he's touching his cock, seeing you like this."

An expression of anguished bliss appeared on Peter's face, a strangled moan wrenched from him.

"Tony -"

"Shit," Tony murmured, his grip tight on his cock as he stroked it.

"Tell him how much you love cock, what a pretty slut you are."

"Ah - I...I love cock. I really, really - oh god, Wade, I can't, if you keep doing that -"

"Tell him how you wish he was fucking you. You think about it, don't you? Stark fucking your tight ass, making you suck his cock."

"Yes, Tony, I th-think about your cock all the time, want it in me -"

Tony’s breath hitched, panting as he pumped his cock. He felt harder than he'd been in years, throbbing in his own hand, but he didn't want to finish until Peter did. He had to hold out.

Peter's moans fell almost constantly from his mouth but he tried to keep his eyes open, making sure Tony could see them. Tony’s name fell from his lips every now and then, each time drawing Tony closer to the edge. Several times Tony had to slow down, squeezing himself at the base of his shaft.

"Do you think he'd like to watch you come?"

Peter gasped. From Peter's expression, Tony guessed Wade had brought his hand round to touch Peter's cock.

"Holy fuck," Peter swore vehemently. "Wade - Tony - I'm -"

Tony stroked himself fast, eyes open, not wanting to miss even a moment. His eyes widened further when Peter practically screamed, loudly crying out throughout his orgasm, eyes right down the lens. Tony grunted, reaching his climax part way through. It hit him hard, the world around him almost whiting out from the intensity. When it finally dissipated, he looked at the mess he'd made all over his hand and jeans.

On the screen, Peter panted heavily, gasping for breath. He guessed Wade had finished as well because he wasn't fucking Peter anymore.

"Good boy," Wade murmured, coming into frame. "I bet Tony really enjoyed that."

Peter laughed, sounding a little shaky. "I think it's still filming."

"Any final words, baby boy?"

"Uh..."

"Oh, Peter would like a pay rise for this work here today -"

"Hey, no, don't make him think I did it for that!" Peter interjected, panic clear in his voice.

"Can I get a pay rise?" Deadpool jokingly suggested.

"You don't have a job with him!"

"Potato, tomato."

"I'm sorry, Tony," Peter said down the lens. "This is supposed to be something he can watch over and over again, we can't just make stupid comments at the end!"

"Hey, we made a porno!"

Peter let out an exasperated sigh, and looked down the lens. "Bye. I hope you enjoyed this, at least a bit."

“Baby boy, of course he did, he’s -”

Whatever Tony was got cut off as the video ended. He stayed still for a minute, then looked at the mess on his hand. A little dazed, he got up to clean himself up.

**Author's Note:**

> (abrupt ending, sorry. comments and kudos?)


End file.
